madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TehBenshiGuy
Hello, Benshi. This is Guy, the wiki won't let me make an account. That's a temporary thing apparently. I know what you mean though, it wouldn't let me create Shy Guy, so I had to use my steam account name. And Chris says he's done with wikis and he isn't joining this one. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Oh hay TehBenshiGuy I ain't the best at this wiki thing, but I've got determination, and my skills will improve over time. I am going to make a rule about all these nooblets, but I am wondering who would be a good person to enforce them. How about you? You seem to be a good guy for the job. I'll make you the official security guy here, if I can find a way to use my bureaucrat power to make you an admin. El Zilcho 09:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Really? That would be kickass! So basically I'd have I'd be your right hand man, amirite? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yes you would. I believe you would do a great job. But first I gotta figure out how to make you a sysop. You'll be one ASAP. El Zilcho You are now an Admin. You can rollback, and ban people. You can also lock pages so vandals won't strike. Enjoy! El Zilcho Hay kickass I'm a sysop! BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL !!!!!!! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, I didn't know you were an Aussie. I am from England, Lancashire specifically. How is it in Australia?El Zilcho 11:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC) It's nice here. It's no perfect country, but I'm proud to be Aussie. We invented Footy, Meat Pies, Lamingtons, Pavlovas, Vegemite, Ugg Boots, I could go on. It's pretty sad though, most everyone my generation, or at least my school, isn't Aussie at all. America is a big influence here. I live in Sydney specifically. Thanks for asking. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk No probs. Its always good to know about other peoples cultures, countries etc. Btw, whats your fav madness? And do you know how to use the google cache? Well my favorite is Madness Combat 4. And what do you mean by that? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk E.G type in site:madness.scribblewiki.com on google. Below each entry is a little bit of info, plus the website. Look for a link called Cached. Click on it and you can view some pages from the old wiki. Then just copy and paste them here. Thats how I retrieved the data. El Zilcho That's very clever. I'll help retrieve the data later. I'm actually watching Black Hawk Down as I type this. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I hear thats an amazing film. I'll let you watch it then. El Zilcho Don't worry, I'm watching it on TV so I can type in the ad breaks. Btw, how many sysops are there on this wiki? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk You were the first. I made Eiduringi the second. I see Rudkip has been vandalising with stupid images. El Zilcho Funny you mention that, I just uploaded a Ruddkip image! I see about that nub. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk How can I make it so only users can edit pages. These spammers need to be stopped before they can even start. I know I am not about to let my work and anyone elses be ruined with some douches with nothing better to do. Thanks El Zilcho I honestly have no clue, I'm new to this sysop thing. Ask Eiduringi, he might know. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Eiduringi appears to be off. You still watching Black Hawk Down? El Zilcho Yup. I think one way we could stop IP vandalisms is simply protect all the pages, except for the talk pages. I've already applied this to the Main Page. What'dya think? Also, a friend of mine is trying to join under the name of Guy, but he says it won't let him. Do you know why this is happening? Lastly, I can't edit the active members page. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Problems concerning signing up are unfrotunately things I can't solve. I have no problems so I don't know. We should protect the main page yes, but smaller pages should be left alone. If the vandalism steps up more, then we should consider protecting more. But for the moment keep it to heavy vandal areas and to the main page. Maybe Guy should try siging up at Wikia.com, then signing in here. If that doesn't wrok maybe he should restart his computers, reconnect the newtork or just keep trying. I am afraid thats all I can offer at the moment. You don't think you could "advertise" could you? Like on Newgrounds, drop some topics and hope for the best. Maybe PM people, anything. Also, our main priorities on building this Wiki up should be adding links, categories and retrieving data. Also, pictures! Thanks El Zilcho Honestly I am steering away from advertising, especially in the wiki's site. It's because I do not want to attract any nubs, I'd rather have members discover the site themselves. I will ask any former members and friends I know to join, however I really don't want to attract more nubs until the site is stable. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Thats a fair point. Newgrounds has a lot of noobs. El Zilcho Nice work on the TAC 50 El Zilcho Anytime. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Admins Don't worry. i am only making people admins who were admins from the previous wiki. I only made thee people admins, you, Eiduringi (previuous admin) and TehEpicGuy (previous admin.) I wasn't planning on any new admins unless they were a good admin on the old wiki. Don't worry. P.S Where did you get your madness character made? El Zilcho A guy named Alex, from the old wiki. TehEpicGuy Yeah, he was making this Madness flash based on the wiki, and he made everyone characters. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Not EVERYONE, just the ppl he lieked. He hasn't started mine yet but he was working on it and forgot about it *_* TehEpicGuy Signature You mean like a sig writing? In that case, can I have a gold sig, or dark red. Thanks! El Zilcho Alright, I'll get right on it after school. So, what you want is the "El Zilcho" gold, and the "talk" dark red? The gold might be a bit tricky, but it'll give me a challenge I guess. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk The gold didn't work like I expected, not like metallic. Instead, I has made 5 signatures for you. — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk Pick anyone you want, or maybe you can alternate them. To use your signature, paste it in the signature box in your preferences, click raw signature and then save. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Sig Color Don't you think sysops should have a sig color to show that they are sysops? For ex, like mine. TehEpicGuy Not really. It already says your a sysop on your page. And I liek my sig. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Do you mind if you make me a sig with a darkish grey colour, a bit like carbon? Thanks a lot. El Zilcho Steam Wanna add me? my Steam name is: TehEpicGuy -TehEpicGuy Ight. I won't be online today though. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk 04:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Damn it. We've lost the google cache data. It was updated this morning. All data from the previous wiki is now totally gone. Its going from scratch from now on. P.S No one here have Xbox Live? El Zilcho Nup. Wish I did though. And Epic, I added you on Steam, but I think I'm half a day ahead of you, so I can't guarantee I'll be online when you are. And for fucks sake, please don't steal TehGuy's identity, kthx. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Oh hey... Um... hey this is ATP here I'm still thinking about joining the new wiki but hey great to have a new wiki and having new things happen to me like me getting a computer and finally having Counter Strike but still I don't have internet User:ATP (From the old wiki) KK. You can join if you want, the trolling era of JR is gone. Just please work on your grammar. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, sorry I hav ebeen and stil lam really busy with high school work, stuff and th eusual. I will try to add info and articels when I can. It's fine, but I rather you edit with an account. And dude, seriously work on your grammar, it's kinda annoying and it reminds me of Mage. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I am moving house at the present moment, and won't be on for about a week or two, so don't hold up. Good Luck nad see you soon, El Zilcho I always check the wikia for any activity, when Madness 9 is released there will be heaps of activity. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk This is the last day of my internet I believe before I move, as the internet companies are bitches. So, I will try get something done if I can. P>S I have heard of Mage, but who was he and what did he do. El Zilcho Mage was probably the worst nub of all. He created multiple accounts, a little spam here and there, not to mention the worst grammar I have ever seen. It took all the senior members leaving until Mage finally got permabanned by the Sysop, right about the time Epic joined I think. He was actually the stereotypical 10 year old noob, not nerdy or anything. And he liked Runescape, which increased the nub level by 20%. There are actual editors here with similar grammar I have noticed. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Call of Duty 4 What system do you have it on? -TehEpicGuy I don't actually have COD4, I play it a lot at cyber cafes. I'm pro at it though. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Heh, I'm only a level 29 and I use an MP5 with silencer, and I use M4 Carbine with red dot sight. Do you have an account at the cyber cafe, and do you want the game on the PC?-TehEpicGuy Well I usually play LAN games. I'll use the M16A4 w/ ACOG scope, M40A3, and maybe a G36C, w/ M203. But I pwn in Counter Strike. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Woot I'm a level 30 now!-TehEpicGuy Good for you. I checked my account, I'm a lvl 12 or something :[ Oh yeah that reminds me, I can has COD4 userbox pls? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hay, I'm back! In answer to your question, you just missed my Birthday, it was on the 20th of November. El Zilcho Accounts Benshi. when will you fix the create an account thing? (now that you are a admin) User:ATP Look ATP, it's not something I can fix, even though I'm sysop now. If it won't let you sign up as ATP, sign up as something else, or if you must be ATP, go to the Main Wikia and tell someone about it. Sorry I cannot help you. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Seriously... Stop protected every sing fucking page. 1. I'll fucking protect a page if I want to or not. 2. The only reason I am doing this is so more members will sign up. Another reason is that there has been a lot of vandalism lately, and I don't trust IPs at this point. And thanks for signing up. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk What! What! No "welcome back" greeting? This is my gun Well there's a little thing called "a talk page". You should check it sometime. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey Hey, I'm kinda new here, can you please introduce me to everything and everyone? lol I have never used wiki before so could use some help. PSYCHOFYRE Sure thing buddy. Well, I'm a sysop, which is like an admin, right? This wiki was made to cater Madness Combat. But, since most of the articles are done, it's a little inactive, and when Madness Combat 9 is released, there will be a whirlwind of activity. Plus, there aren't many members, so it's kinda like a ghost town. Any help you need, feel free and ask. But if you are going to create an article here, check if an article with the same name already appears. And when writing one, be sure to leave any bias or rumors out as well. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Sysop? lol When is MC:9 going to be released? I'll try to contribute to it a bit. Hmm, is there an article on the giant PPK used by the Mag agent in MC:8? Or does it count as a regular PPK? And does this go the same as the other "Mag:Weapons"? PSYCHOFYRE No, giant PPK goes under PPK. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Alright. What about things like xionic madness? Is it ok to upload things like that? Or am I asking too many questions? lol PSYCHOFYRE Holy shit You play Condition Zero? Holy shit, I play that often also. Besides that, how's the dump coming along? - JR Oh hay JR, I was wondering when you'd come along. Yes, I play Condition Zero, mostly on secure, Australian gun game servers. Fucking Clarion rocks! Also, wtf dump? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk By 'dump,' I mean the wiki. I'm gonna add you on steam. - JR New threat? Hmm, someone seems to be vandalising this site, and my talk page. Can you please do something about this, it's only a matter of time until he starts attacking this page too. --PSYCHOFYRE 06:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Dickbutt has been taken care of. He was never a "threat". — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk ... Who were you on old wiki? I was B3N5H1 and Shy Guy. Who are you? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk MC9 screenshot hey benshi do u consider this as a screenshot from MC9 plus make articles for new weapons in pic if real screenshot. TehAgent Guy Thanks mate. I'm not sure about the shotgun-it looks to be a Mossberg 500, although the M500 appears with a fixed stock in MC9. That SMG could be a Steyr TMP, but it's a partial and I can't tell. When I see the animation, then I'll create articles for new weapons. And damnit, if you had bothered to check the header on my page, you would've known to sign on talk pages. Please do so in future. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, I know this location! It's the place that Mag agent hit hank to. I see the people he killed after that in that pic, anyone else notice? PSYCHOFYRE Oh wait, that image is a fakey. Krinkels isn't the only one who knows how to use Flash you know. EDIT: HAHA DISREGARD THAT, I SUCKS COCKS! =D — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk how could u tell? u think anyone can recreate a MC7 scene by him/herselfA.T.P.エージェント Fix'd See history to see what you did wrong. You can now edit it to your delight. KTHX. ^_^ — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yo Benshi Hey man, I'm just curious. What's goin' on with Zilcho? He's awfully quiet and out of sight... PSYCHOFYRE I don't really know, he lives in England and I'm down under, so he could've gotten shot for all I know....... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Huh, by a guy named Hank? Ironic death...lol PSYCHOFYRE I never said the first comment, I think it was Guy... Who changed it? PSYCHOFYRE Could you make me a sig? I don't really know how to make one... Guy22 LOL Guy you're being a random......yus I'll make you one. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Thanks. - [[User:Guy22|'Guy']] hey buddy How do I mark an article for deletion? nevermind, just delete this article (Madness combat 9) since title is incorrect as it has to to include the name for the episode. Hell, just read the article, its a vandal's work. MKWRX 19:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind me calling the guy a vandal, PSYCHOFYRE asked to delete it. MKWRX 19:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You really should delete it, It's pretty messed up. PSYCHOFYRE Well gee wiz you guys it's just an IP, banning one is as easy and fun as hacking the Pentagon. Oh wait...... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Fresh new page Hey dude. According to Krinkels himself, MC9 will be out this sunday. As I remember, you said more users will come here by the time MC9 came out so perhaps you or Zilcho should freshen up the home page. Its still the generic starter page that all new wikis come with. Not that its bad looking, its just a suggestion... please don't kill me. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Don't worry mate, I ain't a troll. I can't do anything to the page, I'm a just a mere sysop and not an admin like Zilcho. I honestly don't know where the fuck he is, he's gonna get a talking to when he comes back..... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Yeah, it looks like you're running this wiki. Is it possible to promote you to admin? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Like I said, I'm just a sysop. That means that there's no admins here to give me new powers. I'll do what I can now, but until Zilcho's out of his hiatus the wiki is slightly fucked. And I bet you MC9 will be released later than this Sunday, which for me will be Monday. >_> — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Hehe, yeah well.. I mean when Zilcho comes back. He better make you an admin if he's going to go away for long periods of time. Anywho, I'm offering myself to give the site a graphic makeover(a la.. well, Other wikia wikis). I've been into graphic interface and web design for a long time now and why not. Though I'm gonna have to talk with Zilcho about this. For now, I guess I'll cook up a main page in my private Sandbox. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Hey MC9 is out, I did the article. Could you delete or redirect this old preview article: Madness Combat 9. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk hey Benshi now that MC 9 came out. can i be promoted to sysop, u did say the wiki needed more sysops and epic metal is always off line and rarely is online like Simon in the old wiki A.T.P.エージェント ATP, we've had this discussion before! I can't promote you to sysop, because I am just a mere sysop, not an admin, and srsly though I never said we needed more sysops. We only have six decent members, two of them are frequently afk. But, don't fret, when we reach 50 members, I will vote for you as sysop. That is if Zilcho gets back from hiatus and we have an election, which I think we should since everyone wants to be sysop. However, if you keep asking me I will simply nominate someone else. Honestly, I would pick you over Epic as sysop anyday, but we need more members and less sysops. A lot is expected of you when your sysop. Plus, check out my revision status. =) — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk How about me? Can I be a sysop too? No need to beat on me for asking, I read what you wrote. We just need to figure out how to bring in more members. With Krinkels crediting madnesscombat.net in mc9, they're going to get more members now. Poor us. Wait, didn't Zilch say he was gonna come back when MC9 comes out? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Well obviously Zilcho has more priorities. And look, when it comes to sysop time, there shall be an election. Sound fair? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Nah, don't worry about it. Make ATP a sysop. I'm fine as it is. All I want is to talk to Zilcho but he's never here. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Hey again and whatnot Is there any way to chat with you thats not here in your talk page? I don't want to fill this page with simple questions. Perhaps a messenger, you use MSN? AIM..? — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Well the only IM I have is Skype; I also have Steam which I chat to ATP with, I'm chatting to him as I type this lol. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Steam it is then. I have counter strike source somewhere in my closet, do I need to have a steam game in order to use it or can it just be standalone? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk No, that's just with Garry's Mod, as I found out the hard way. =( Also, I has to get CS Source too. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Hay LULZ Sorry to all for my disappearance, I have been busy with high school work, girls, my friends etc. My time is decreased but I'm gonna try perform some CPR and get myself back in here! So, how is everybody doing? I got a message on Live and reminded me of this, so I'm coming to help. Thanks for the patience and see ya soon. El Zilcho Hay, Benshi r Admin!?!?! Benshi, you're doing some great work. I thought I'd promote you due to your work and public outcry, so your now an Admin. Don't make anyone else one or anyone else a sysop until you get confirmation from me, and for the moment I think we're sorted, but I'm considering making a few other sysops once the demand for other moderators becomes nessecary. El Zilcho hey zilcho u think i make a good sysop? ATP agent I think you would be ok, but we just don't have grounds for promoting anyone at the moment, apart from Benshi, he was just about running the place and deserved Adminship. No one else at this time, but maybe alter. Keep up the good work mate, it is appreciated. El Zilcho Bad-ass. Benshi deserves it. Don't sweat it ATP, when we get more members we'll hold a formal election. For now you'll have to stick to being the most contributing non-admin member and I'll stick to being the head coder. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk FUCK YES! Thankyou Zilcho for at least returning, I'd though you'd gotten yourself shot! I don't mind you going on hiatus, just tell me, alright? So basically, I have the same powers as you? Cool. I also strongly recommend demoting TehEpicGuy, he may be my mate but has been offline longer than you and certainly doesn't deserve sysopship. ATP, don't think this is your chance, you'll have to wait until the 50+ election. Not saying who my vote goes for. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Just to be clear, the elected one gets Sysop right? Not Adminship. And yeah, I'm glad to be back. El Zilcho Yes, just mere sysop without rollback privileges. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk DON'T DO IT DON'T LEAVE BENSHI NOR BAN EVERY USER IN THE WIKI BECUZ THE WIKI JUST RECOVERED FROM THE SHUT DOWN OF SCRIBBLEWIKI — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk LOL You fell for my early April Fools joke. =D — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Sysop? sorry for the chain message but what is a sysop never heard that word before. TehMagGuy~talk Hay nub, A sysop is basically the same thing as an admin, but less powers. I am actually an admin, I just preferred to be called sysop. And I don't give a shit about the admin thing, there won't be another one in a LONG time. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk userbox how do you upload a new userbox? [[User:Aggregation|'AGGREGATION']]Talk to me! 16:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC) First go to my userbox page. Then upload a preferred small image and use the userbox code to create your own userbox. If you still don't understand, take a look at the other templates. When you do get the code right, then you create a new template, eg if you were making a Numa Numa template, you'd call the page Template:numanuma or something like that. And nice siggy btw. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk benshi u dont seem to fix any userboxes now, can u make the new userboxes smaller like the others u made smaller — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk The size of the userboxes is relevant to the size of the picture. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Damnit ATP I thought you had overcome that grammar problem. >_> — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk The thing you left for me Hi! I saw your message. And yes, I was well aware that there was already an article for the 1911 before I made an "M1911" article. The reason I made it is because I know that "1911" is NOT the actual name of the gun. Its correct name is "M1911". Trust me, I just know it is. Also, for some reason it wouldn't let me edit the original one, even if I was logged in. Plus, it needed to have some info on its appearance in Madness Combat 9. I've been visiting the madness wiki for a long time. It's just that I started coming to it long before I actually created an account here. I have also been to previous places which hosted this wiki. I don't know what it was that made it move or anything, though. So yeah, I just thought you should know. By the way, before I made my account, I read that if you sign up for one, you can rename pages if you are logged in. But I can't seem to at the time I left you this message, and I have no idea why this is so. Can you help out in some way? I'm sorry if my edits to the madness wiki's articles bothered you, though. TehDudeGuy~talk Don't really know why that's happened, if you felt that way about that 1911 article, you could've left a message on it's discussion page, and then I would've moved. I would prefer that on only sysops be allowed to move pages though. I am well aware that it's called an M1911, the M prefix also indicates it being a military weapon. This one is obviously a generic, civilian version, that's why it's a 1911. Remember a lot of the weapons in Madness Combat are generic and because of that we refer to their generic names. And please remember to SIGN ON TALK PAGES, I've done it for you. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I edited my sig Why, I will never know. lolk. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Benshi change ur status to online on STEAM. i can basically see ur changes. — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk That's weird, I though Steam was on!! >_> — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Deleted Epic was demoted sometime ago, I think. Thanks for bringing it to my attention nonetheless. P.S Is STEAM free? El Zilcho Yes it is. Also, please demote User:Eiduringi too. He's even more inactive than Epic. All these things are being filed here and here —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] character i updated ur character not my best work but that's all i can do now — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ']]~Talk I might be gone for a while Some things have arisen, so I'm gonna be gone for a while when those things get here. Internet is priced WAY too high, so... Anyway, until then, I'll try and contribute more. PSYCHOFYRE Link title Hey Nubbins Did you even get Zilcho's Approval for the election? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] I was going to tell him about it, but I was way too tired so I went to sleep. Besides, I happen to be an admin, nubbins. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Sorry about the short bout of depression, but I'm BACK! But I still can't go on steam. PSYCHOFYRE no u. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Nice to see you haven't changed in the 20 minutes I've been gone :D PSYCHOFYRE I'm fine with an election, but if a popular nub is elected and he proves to be a bad sysop, we get the last word. That means I could remove him from sysopship or whatever. El Zilcho I'm basically running the election, I will not let that happen. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk All Pages Would it be possible to add a all pages link on the front page, as our articles have dramatically increased and I wanted to have a quick browse over them. But I can't find a list off all the pages, and thought we should ahve a link to the list like we used to have on the noobish looking wiki set up. El Zilcho As much as it pains me to say this, I has no clue. You'll have to talk to Dave. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Done. Look for "All Pages" right under "Welcome to Madness Combat Wiki." And benshi, lets leave atleast 10 news on the front page before erasing older ones (To expand the size of that colum). —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] KK. And call me Benjamin. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Election Should we add ATP as a candidate, because he seems kinda sad about missing it... Yes, I think we should. It ain't fair he had to miss it because of a lousy internets connection. Knock yourself out, ATP. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Also, can I change my vote? I think ATP would be a better sysop, no offense to Aggregation. I have no votes. Somehow, I'm not surprised. xD PSYCHOFYRE Stick Together We have to stick together on the Simon and the Old Wiki arguement. Everyone from the new one should hold their ground. Kay? If anyone is merging articles, it's them merging theirs with ours, I won't let months of work go down the toilet. El Zilcho Thanks mate, for organising my terribly organised userboxes and pics. Nice one, lol, too icompetant to do them myself. Cheers. El Zilcho User Is it possible to change ur username? [[User:TehPiGuy|'Teh'PiGuy]] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] Why would you want to be called that anyway? =/ Coz its wat im called on everything else [[User:TehPiGuy|'Teh'Pi'Guy']] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] Stuff lulz I've applied to be a sysop at the old wiki! No this is not madnes (well, it is actually) I'm not insane. I just want to help people and being a sysop on both wikis would be good. But no worries, I'll spend 90% of my time here. Also, can I ask, could someone make me a gold colured sig, with a link to my talk page seperately (like everyone elses) it also has to look resoably 'flashy'! Cheers, and thanks for the good work fellas. El Zilcho [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk Okay, so its not 'flashy', but u can edit it if u want. [[User:TehPiGuy|'Teh'Pi'Guy']] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] I have nothing more to say than this: A cat is fine too. =P NICE!!! [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk Old wiki Should I go back there, or should I stay here? It's your choice, I am personally thinking of taking a break. OMG! Sry, I wasn't on a long time due to some important shit. Well, I'm back! -'TehEpicGuy' 00:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) MKWRX Who the fuck is that dude? Why did he remove me from adminship? What the fuck did I do? I did not ruin the wiki, he's a cockfag. I don't even know him. Srsly, why the fuck is he a bureaucrat? I didn't do shit. I want to kill that retard and ban the shit outta him. -TehEpicGuy He isn't. I requested you to be removed as sysop, because of your absence. Wow, what an EpicDouche. Don't sweat Epic, I'm retiring. '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Is everyone retiring? Because benshi, I think I wanna take a break too. I mean, fucking Alex being a prick is just stupid. Ban him, and then just leave it. I can't be bothered anymore, I've got better things to do than defend an undefendable wiki when i just wanted to help people. Now the old one is back up, I guess we fulfilled our purpose. The old source of info is back, so yeah. Just leave, it's finished. That's what I'm considering doing, that fucking idiot Alex just went too far. I know a lot of the old community are arlight, but he's just a prick. Oh well, what ever happens, I'm chill. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk :I am not retiring, I'm at the old wiki now. This was a temporary thing and I had a good time using it. Alas, my work as a sysop is done. '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin/Sysop']] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk~Say hallo! OMG! Am I the only one who is staying on the wiki! [[User:TehPiGuy|'Teh'PiGuy]] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] not everyone you know — [[User:This is my gun|'ಠ_ಠ ]]~Talk No, I'm sorry guys. But I'm backing out. Our work here was good and I like to think that the months working together here meant and still means somtheing. We did a good job and I think, no matter what noobs think, that this wiki was an alright replacement. We mad eit looks good, and had a source of info up for the 8 months or so that the old wiki was down. But they're official, we can't ursup them. They're endorsed by Krinkels so what the hell, let's just let it go. I'm cutting out at this end, it was good while it last but we've got to move and make a difference where it counts; on the old wiki. As much as I'd like to stay, what's the point? Our purpose has been fulfilled and all we've done was good, but at the end of the day it's finished. Our old wiki is back, full up again and ready for work. So don't be angry or sad, just take your hard work and transfer it to the old wiki; where it belnogs. You can still make a difference and work hard there, build it up like you did here. Because it's over, they are official and that's all there is to be said. I'm considering deleting the articles or protecting them or whatever, I mean, what's the point of two warring wikis? Just let the original win and have it done and over with. And why fight anyway? We aren't countries, this isn't politics. It's a stupid fight over an internet animation and as much as we worked here, it's time to say farewell and go back to the old one. Like I mentioned, we're taking this too seriously. Just chill, don't flame and if you are flamed, flame back. But don't get at each others throats and stay cool. I'm sure the many good users here (like Aggregation, Benshi, MKWRX, and everybody else) can easily just, make an account there and end the warring. It's a wiki, not a life or death situation. So, please, go to the old wiki via the link on the fornt page and get to work! It's been a pleasure working with everyone, and I'm honoured to say we made a diffence while it lasted. So, see you all soon at the old wiki, and good luck everyone. Farewell. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Other wiki Can we directly copy pages from this wiki to the other one? [[User:TehPiGuy|'''TehPiGuy]] [[User talk:TehPiGuy|''Talk to me!]] Sure why not, although Dave now has ownership of this wiki. He's redoing it, so talk to him. You're re-adminstratored '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Sup hey benshi, see you've done sum edits. are you going to be staying? PLEASE say you are! Sysop [[User:Aggregation|''Aggregation]] Talk to me! I suppose, though I never really left, I got bored. It's the internets. '—''' [[Administrators|'Admin/Sysop']] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk~Say hallo! Hey. Hey there, I am a new user and I hopefully will be using the wiki alot, thought it was right to just introduce myself. Tom SaintTreacle 18:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Since your a sysop, can you unlock the Zombie page, so I can place ‎this in the Madness Combat 1 section? Thanks. Mr Engineer He's not a sysop. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] *Lol, my bad. Mr Engineer But he is godBI 05:04, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm a rollback, need to change my sig. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hello!, just wanted to say hi, i have been here for an while